


Money Well Spent.

by Alex_J_Mulush



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Jon the stripper guy, M/M, Need a lot more Risingwood in this place, come on guys, first risingwood fic, get to work, risingwood, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_J_Mulush/pseuds/Alex_J_Mulush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon stared blankly at the screen in disbelief as his character flew from the stage and died off screen. Ryan rose from his seat and cheered. He lost? How did he lose???</p>
<p>"AND JUST LIKE THAT, THE BET IS LOST AND JON'S FATE IS SEALED!" He heard Micheal yell from the back of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Well Spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is not my first AH/ RT fic, but it is my very first Risingwood fic!  
> I absolutely love the ship and hope to see a lot more results over time!
> 
> Leave a Kudo and/or a comment if you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks!!!

Jon stopped and pulled his hair back into a tight ponytail before slowly opening the door and peeking his head into the Achievement Hunter office; it was dark and silent. Maybe they had all forgotten that he was supposed to drop by. He crept into the room, fully intending to just leave a 'sorry I missed you!' note and run away. He pulled at the strap on his duffle bag and headed over to Ryan's desk to search for a pen.

"IIIIIT'S RISINGER!" Geoff suddenly yelled from where he sat hiding, getting up and walking over to him. The rest of Achievement Hunter also lept from their hiding places and swarmed the surprised Jon.

Ryan stood up from the couch and flipped on the lights, watching the hilarity ensue.

Michael grabbed the mic that Geoff had been holding and turned in circles with Gavin as the Brit ran around the group filming with his phone.

"So, as many of you may or may not know, Jon here just finished his last day of his MONTH of stripper boot camp after losing a bet with Ryan-Jon, how was it?" Michael tipped the mic towards Jon and Gavin went in for a close up.

"The only other guy was the instructor, and no matter where he was, he was always somehow too close to my butt," Jon told him. The group laughed and Gavin grabbed the mic off Micheal.

"Now that the Risemonger has completed his training, he must sport his new skills in a privet show, oh, with Ryan as the judge." He said in his quiet tone with his mouth pressed against the mic.  
"Will he earn the Mad King's approval? Jon, what do you think?"  
Gavin shoved the mic and his phone camera in Jon's face.

"Uh, click here to subscribe and here to watch another video." He pointed over his shoulders and Gavin laughed, cutting the video. Everyone became a bit more relaxed once the camera was off and they returned to their seats.

"Seriously though, what was it like?" Jack asked from where he sat at his desk. 

"Actually, it wasn't bad. I feel like I learned valuable life lessons that I will carry with me forever," Jon smiled.

"Like swallow if you want good tips," Geoff coached as he sat down and slid his headphones back on.

"Did you learn how to give good blow jobs?" Michael asked eagerly. 

Jon was about to make another sly comment when he felt Ryan move in behind him. The artist turned around and watched the older man gesture towards the door with a jerk of his chin. "Let's go see if I dropped my money on good use."

"Let me rephrase that. I HOPE you learned how to give good blow jobs," Micheal laughed as he leaned back in his chair and went back to his editing.

 Ryan turned and walked out of the room. Jon followed him out and down the hall, their shoulders bumping together slightly as they walked down the hall.

"So. Where are we doing this?" Jon asked somewhat enthusiastically. He would never admit it, but he was kinda proud of what he had learned. He actually found his classes to be fun; great work out, nice people.

"The Lads were kind enough to refurbish an old office for us," Ryan said simply, stopping at the door of a long abandoned office at the corner of the building and opening it up for Jon. "Come on in"

Jon walked in and looked around the space that he was ushered into. It was a small little office with the bulb of the overhead light replaced with one that made the room dimmer and more inviting. In the middle of the room was a pole on a stand that was weighted down by sandbags and to the right of it was a plush viewing couch. 

"This looks. Safe." Jon muttered as he walked over towards the pole and tugged on it with one hand. It didn't budge too much so it should support his weight just fine.

Ryan closed the door behind him and locked it, moving to sit on the couch. He wiggled into prime viewing position and stretched his arms over the back of the couch.

"Strip." He ordered, watching Jon intently.

"Why?" Jon asked, tugging the hem of his sweater down protectively. He had his work out gear on under his clothes, but the way Ryan looked at him made him a bit body conscious.

"Because the less the clothes the better the business, it'll help you move more 'naturally' ." Ryan smiled.

The artist blushed a light shade of pink at the bluntness of Ryan's request. He kicked off his sneakers and pulled off his jacket, leaving him with his long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Less clothes." Ryan insisted.

Jon's cheeks grew pinker. He slowly rid himself of his long sleeved shirt and pulled down his tank top as far as it would go.

"Less clothes."

Jon huffed softly. He was so demanding. Never the less, off went his pants, leaving him in his work out shorts.

"Less clothes!" Ryan clapped.

Jon was starting to get frustrated. Self consciousness replaced with determination to be satisfactory, he swiftly pulled off his tank top and his socks. 

"Come on Jon, you can do better," Ryan teased.

Jon ripped off his shorts without a second thought, breathing slightly faster in frustration and anticipation, he was left in a pair of tight fitting briefs.

"Good enough for you?" Jon asked sarcastically, placing his hands on his hips.

"Perfect." Ryan flashed him a thumbs up from the couch. 

The older boy looked him over and smirked. Jon's cheeks grew pink again when he realized that Ryan had just tricked him into stripping down to his underwear for this. Damn it, why does he work so hard to please people?

"Now, feel free to start whenever you're ready." Ryan leaned back into the couch and kept his gaze on Jon, eyes half lidded.

"What, no music?" Jon joked, looking at the stereo on the side table next to the couch. Ryan eyed the machine and leaned over, picking up an Ipod attached to it and turning it on.

"From the musical styling of Mille Ramsey," Ryan announced as he hit the play button on the playlist labeled 'Jon.' 

We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus began filling the room.

Jon didn't know whether to be offended that this had been picked for him or scared that Millie listened to Miley Cyrus. 

Actually, he didn't want to think about it.

He started with a small walk around the pole, grabbing the pole near the top and slowly sliding his hand back down into postion. He gripped it tightly and kicked his legs over his head, toes pointed out he spreading  his legs as far as they would go while trying to avoid anything that would cause his underwear to malfunction. He leaned slightly left and let himself spin slowly. Once he had hanged there for a moment he wrapped his legs around the pole and let his top half hang like he had learned, his arms doing slow movements up and down his chest. He managed a glance at Ryan, who was sitting on the couch with a stone cold stare.   
The lack of emotion surprised Jon, almost making him fall off of his pole. Was he not enjoying the show? Was he not doing well enough?

The boy tried again to impress him, placing his hands finding the floor and letting his feet slip away from the pole, landing in a half split with his back to Ryan. He looked over his shoulder and frowned as he was met with the same stare. Jon grabbed the pole and hoisted himself up to his feet, grinding his hips slowly against the metal and biting lip seductively. The older man's face didn't move from it's neutral position, Jon was really starting to get annoyed again. He wanted to see Ryan smile, or frown, or  _something!_

Ryan leaned over to the Ipod and selected a song with a faster pace.

Jon whipped around without hesitation and swayed his hips to the new bouncing beat. Ryan refused to give Jon any hints about how he was doing and it infuriated him, he had to try harder. He gripped the pole and worked his way around it with ease and confidence. He couldn't believe he actually wanted Ryan's approval so badly. Ryan still remained stoic as he watched Jon preform. He did a few more complicated tricks and flips before climbing the pole one last time and fell into his full splits. He had only done this once or twice before and it still kind of _really_ hurt if you landed wrong, but he wasn't about to tell Ryan that. He panted and wiped some sweat with his arm, looking at Ryan.

"Tada." He gasped.

Ryan finally let a smile creep onto his face, grabbing his wallet from his pants pocket and dropping a $5 bill on the ground.

Jon should have been offended, but instead he glowed at the praise the small smile resembled. He wanted more.

"Just five dollars? Ryan, I'm doing the splits."

"Oh, sorry." Ryan reached back into his wallet and pulled out $20. "This enough?"

"It'll buy you a decent lap dance." Jon smiled, getting up from his splits slowly.

"Oh really? Can't wait to see it." Ryan smirked and leaned back on the couch. Jon physically flinched at Ryan's acceptance, he didn't think Ryan would take that seriously

 

 

Fuck.

He could say never mind, the show could be over. He could get dressed and walk right out that door and be done with it, but something stopped him. He wanted to see Ryan's smile again. He had to. He had to and he didn't want to admit it, so he had to give him a lap dance.

He reached over and grabbed the Ipod, switching the music to something soft. 

He had to do it just right.

Jon sat down on the couch next to Ryan and took a deep breath, popping his neck. He paused when he heard Ryan make a gasp. It was small and he would have missed it if the music was too loud, but there it was. Jon should tell him it was on purpose, but when he opened his eyes and looked at Ryan out of his peripherals, the older man was staring at Jon's exposed neck, examining Jon's pale completion.

The long haired boy rolled swiftly onto Ryan's lap, resting his legs on either side of him. 

"What, do I have something on my neck?" He asked playfully, lulling his head to the side for Ryan to get a better look.

"No, it's completely blemishless." Ryan continued to openly stare. Jon shivered under Ryan's gaze, feeling the praise go straight to his crotch. He needed more. 

"Aw, thanks. I try hard to maintain my perfect skin." Jon arched his back slightly, prompting Ryan to look at more of him

Like Ryan had heard his thoughts, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss in the crook of Jon's neck. The boy suppressed a gasp and bucked his hips a the contact, blushing. Ryan continued with the soft kisses and slowly turned it into licking and sucking on Jon's impossibly soft skin. Jon squirmed under Ryan's mouth, letting out little noises and moving his hips to the music.   
Ryan pulled back and attacked Jon's lips hungrily, grabbing his hips and doing bolder, faster movements. Jon made a soft whimpering sound at the sudden friction and let Ryan take over his mouth.  
Ryan slowly broke the kiss as he moved his hand up behind Jon's head and yanked the band from his hair, letting it all fall forward into his face.

Ryan smirked. "How much is this going to cost me?"

"Touch me more." Jon blurted out.

"That can be arranged." He half whispered.

Ryan pushed Jon off his lap and grabbed his underwear, yanking it off in one frail swoop. Jon gasped at the sudden exposure, his half hard cock springing up and resting on his stomach.  
Ryan didn't waste a moment dropping to his knees and wrapping his hand around Jon's cock. He stroked and rubbed with one hand and moved his other hand to Jon's lips. The boy opened his mouth and soaked Ryan's fingers in his saliva. Once properly soaked, Ryan removed his fingers and began prodding Jon's entrance. His cock twitched profusely in Ryan's hand as he threaded his own hands through his sweaty hair and let a string of noises and curse words escape his lips. He dug his fingers into the upholstery of the couch and arched his back in pleasure. Ryan's hands felt so fucking good and he could feel the older man's eyes all over him. 

Ryan stopped prodding and shoved to fingers in him, pumping and scissoring him open quickly with hints of care. Jon shook and continued his barrage of cute noises.

"R-ryan, ah-oh fuck fuck fuck, mmah~" Jon moaned, he was already seconds away from orgasm, it was building up so quickly Jon didn't know what to do. The very moment before climax, Ryan's expert hand slipped away. Jon whined loudly at the loss and bucked his hips for more. He looked down to ask why he had stopped and the answer was Ryan had started pumping his own cock instead of Jon's.

"Hey, um. let me..." Jon trailed off, he didn't know if he was offering to help him to make him feel good or so he would just continue his two hand assault.

"Do you even know how?" Ryan teased, sliding his fingers out and sitting next to him on the couch. Jon slowly wrapped his hand around Ryan's cock and pulled it upright. it was thicker then he thought it would be.

"It can't be that hard." Jon looked at it intently, slowly leaning down and licking the tip. He heard Ryan sigh and relax, running his hand through Jon's locks. He took the encouragement and slowly lowered himself onto Ryan's cock, sucking and licking as he went down.  
"There you go, you're a natural." Ryan praised, tucking Jon's hair behind his ear to get a good look at his face. Jon bobbed his head and stroked what he couldn't get in his mouth. He took in Ryan's soft moans and sighs as he worked his cock, going deeper and deeper each time. After sufficiently lubing up Ryan with his saliva, Jon took the plunge and dipped his head all they way to the base of Ryan's cock, eyes watering. Ryan moaned louder than he had before and gently pushed Jon's head closer to him. Jon made a soft whimper for air and Ryan let him go. Jon popped off Ryan's cock and went into a small gasping fit. 

Before Jon had any real chance to catch his breath Ryan pulled him back onto his lap and rubbed the head of his cock against his entrance. Jon gasped and shivered, placing his hands on Ryan shoulders for support.

"Have you ever done this before?" Ryan whispered in his ear, Jon shook his head quickly. Ryan smiled, siding the head in and listening to the gasp Jon emitted. Slowly he let Jon engulf his cock to the hilt with a sigh.  
"You're so tight, relax." Ryan cooed in his ear and set a slow pace. Jon tried his best to relax as Ryan pushed further into him. Jon was told by many of his friends that Anal was supposed to really hurt, but this didn't hurt at all. Sure the pressure was new and kind of uncomfortable but it was well worth it when Ryan pushed into him. It made his nerve endings sing, Ryan's cock was so hot inside of him that Jon felt like he was going to melt. Ryan pressed their bodies together as he fucked faster, going in at a slightly different angle each time.

"Where are you hiding it, Jon?" Ryan grinned as he plunged deeper, making Jon Groan out at the feeling of Ryan rubbing a new part of him.

"W-where's what?-Aah!~" Jon made a high pitched moan as Ryan hit his prostate. 

"There it is." Ryan said and slammed into it with ever thrust from then on. Jon was seeing white, there's no way this can feel that good. He pressed himself down on Ryan so he would hit it harder. He wanted more, desperately he chased that intense feeling.  
"Harder, fuck me harder." Jon whimpered out the command, cock twitching against Ryan's stomach. Ryan sped up, slamming the head of his cock against Jon's sweet spot and beginning to pump his cock again. 

Jon bucked his hips into Ryan's hand, the movement messaging his G-spot with every movement. It was sending his body into sensory overload, a complete take over of his entire body.

One more hit and Jon was done for, he moaned loudly as he came into Ryan's hand, body shaking from pure pleasure. A few more thrusts and Ryan let out a soft faltering groan.

"Jon, I'm gonna cum." He warned. The other man continued to move his hips against Ryan's cock, kissing him deeply. Another good, deep thrust later and Ryan came, shooting deep inside Jon. The younger man gasped at the feeling of Ryan's dick twitching and his warm cum dripping from inside him. Jon fell against Ryan and they kissed one last time before they both fell onto the couch in a mess of panting and gasping for air. They tried their best to regain control of their breathing before they spoke.

"So, do you take credit cards? Maybe a monthly subscription?" Ryan laughed.

"You know what, no charge." Jon sat up and pulled his hair back again, trying to fight the stray hairs that sprung up.

They stayed and talked for a few minutes more before they got dressed and headed out of the office and back to the AH office. Ryan was going to tell everyone that Jon was a fast learner and Jon would probably keep going to class on the down low to keep Ryan's attention strictly on him.

 

 

About a minute after they left, Micheal ran in and snagged the camera he had planted in the potted plant on top of the stereo.

"I wonder if Risinger actually did it." He wondered to himself as he sat on the couch and hit the play button.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Leave a Kudo or comment If you did.  
> Have a good day! :D


End file.
